Mothers' Love Blossoms
by omnipotent Porunga
Summary: Lily, Petunia and Narcissa's thoughts on their respective sons at the beginning of the 7th year.


**Mothers' Love Blossoms**

**Lily, Petunia and Narcissa's thoughts on their respective sons at the beginning of the 7th year.**

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

**Hereby I disclaim any right on Harry and the others.**

**Lily**

today Remus, Moody and the others are going to get you to safety, my son. the Protective Spell cast over you will become ineffective when you turn seventeen, so they need to get you to safety before that.

i cannot personally protect you, encourage you, or even hug you, but i simply watch over you. me and James have always watched over you and we are proud of you, Harry!

i am sorry that your childhood had been devoid of proper maternal love and care, but i also know how much you love me, even in my absense - the unanswered (motly unasked too) questions of your pre-school days, the longing with which you hungrily devoured the reflection on the Mirror of Erised, and at the Riddles' graveyard - when our echos were drawn forth by your wand - you held on as long as possible. you did not want our apparitions to vanish, though you were fighting Voldemort then.

Voldemort! the single curse that destroyed so many lives, including ravaging our family. i am glad that the last thing i ever did was to give you the blood-protection of love. i would have died anyways, ans sacrifising myself for you was worth it.

you grew up, became strong, are now loved by friends, and respected by every non-evil witch or wizard, and now are their only hope to salvation from the monstrosity of Voldemort.

fight, my son, fight. i know it is difficult for you without your parents, and you lost Sirius too, but Remus is still there. i still cannot accept Peter's betrayal and i believe at some point he will regret being not stop trusting people, do not give up hope. look at Dumbledore's sacrifice, look at Hagrid's earnest efforts. and i believe my oldest friend Severus will watch over you, at least for my sake. and i am eternally grateful to Petunia for all she did.

remember my child, the world is not evil, but a mixture of good and evil. you will have to choose between what is easy and what is right. i see you mentally preparing for the upcoming battle, and i know you will win.

do not be discouraged by the losses you may encounter - they are all for a Greater Good, and only you can make it come true.

get going, Harry, i feel me and James will see you face to face once more before your final encounter with Voldemort. till then...

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_****  
**  
**Petunia**

oh! Dudders! haven't you finished packing yet? we need to get going! even if you leave behind your favoueite toy, mommy will buy you twenty such. so hurry!

it seems at last you will be free of that skinny, ominous son of Li- i mean, we will get rid of Harry for good. for about seventeen years now, he had been intruding into our family, like _she _did in mine, but i did not let your life suffer likewise.

my childhood was too crowded with that witch and her magical school, her magical friends and her magical stuff. but i made sure my Duddykins got the best of everything, and never for once was exposed to any competition for my affection. i made sure you were protected from any jealousy towards that scarred freak.

i am satisfied with how things went during your childhood, and in a way it was good that _he_ was gone to thatweired place. still, you can complain about the way he used to scare us during his holidays initially. but no more. it is time this nightmare ends.

i will always regret any of your encounters with that world: that pig like tail, the blowing up of your aunt, and your tongue rolling out like a snake are terrible no doubt5, but the most scary experience was the attack of the Dementors. when Harry brought you back, i was so frightened! unlike Vernon, i had heard what _those _were, and what they can do; for a moment my heart froze at the thought that your soul -

since then, you have never been the same. gone was the little tyke who could take on anyone with his 'gang' around. you did not even demand for any specific gift on your birthday! my Diddledums became grave and silent - all for that Harry - all for that Lily. oh, that witch is making my life miserable even from her grave!

do not worry, my son. soon this will all be over. the loss of our house seems a small price to pay when we compare the peace of mind we will be getting.

i do not know what am i supposed to do while parting with that boy. i do not have anything personal against him, its just that...

we really do not have much time before the freaks come to take us elsewhere. hurry up, Big-D!

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_****  
**  
**Narcissa**

careful, Draco, dont answer back to your aunt Bellatrix. if she accuses your father for anything, just let her. she is too powerful, and i have to depend on my sister for my family's well being.

you seethe with barely repressed anger, but being an Occlumence you mask your raw emotions. it has been like this ever since you cornered Dumbledore at the tower and watched him being killed.

no, it began from much before. since Lucius was arrested and the Dark Lord made you a Death Eater for his sick, twisted game of revenge. i hope he kills the Potter boy today and we can breathe easy once more.

you have shouldered a grown man's burden and held your head high. i can sense you have changed internally - you are no longer the virtual prince you were. you do not strut about anumore, you tread carefully. you do not smirk at the demise of your inferiors, you look grave.

the shift of balance in the scale of power has affected me too. now i support (though i will never express it) what cousin Sirius had done, what cousin Regulus had been rumored to do, and what cousin Tonks is doing. but i am in no position to fight, i need help, and am not ashamed to ask for it. i am glad i went to Severus inspite of Bella's opposition. i am glad that both my husband and my son are alive today. if needed, i will beg for help from that Potter boy too.

i am sorry, my child, that you are stuck with the life you have. i am sorry for my failure to protect you. i feel jealous of Lily Potter.

you do not deserve this life anymore, your outlook of life has changed - you even talk of that Mudblood girl by her name! you do not want to harm that Potter or anyone else, but you have to do this for your family, for your self. God knows what more horrible tasks you will be given once you return to school this year!

sometimes i wonder how different life would have been had i chosen what was right over what was appropriate - what if i rebelled?

probably we all would now have been in the torture chamber with the poor ex-teachers of Hogwarts.

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**


End file.
